


Локи и Бартлби уделывают Апокалипсис

by Emma_Frost



Category: Apocalypse 2013
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Привет Кевину Смиту!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Локи и Бартлби уделывают Апокалипсис

_(Локи. Бартлби. Вечер)_  
 _Локи_. Нет, я все-таки не понимаю. Почему опять мы?  
 _Бартлби_. _(терпеливо)_ Чувак, мы серьезно провинились. Она на нас до сих пор злится. Поэтому и поручает нам грязную работу. Сказала, если сделаем все, как надо -- сможем вернуться в рай.  
 _Локи_. Но почему Апокалипсис? В прошлый раз она отлупила нас за то, что мы его чуть не устроили.   
_Бартлби_. Значит, передумала. Женщин не поймешь, а богов тем более.  
 _Локи._ Мы могли бы искупить свою вину по-другому. Выращивать рис в Северной Корее. Делать революцию в Беларуси. Преподавать древнегреческий.  
 _Бартлби_. Да брось, ерундовое же дело. Вспомни, это мы разрушили Содом.   
_Локи_. Ну да.  
 _Бартлби_. И Гоморру. И еще пять городов.  
 _Локи_. Последние два по ошибке, так что не считается.  
 _Бартлби_. Ну а теперь просто заказ покрупнее, и все. Ладно, некогда болтать, чем быстрее сделаем работу - тем быстрее вернемся домой. Текст с собой?  
 _Локи._ _(показывая брошюру)_ Да.  
 _Бартлби_. Что это? У нас же была Библия из отеля.  
 _Локи._ Я ее забыл в номере.   
_Бартлби_. А это... _(берет у Локи брошюру и начинает перелистывать)_  
 _Локи_. Мне ее всучил мужик на автостоянке. Сказал, что скоро новое пришествие и я должен срочно позаботиться о своей душе.   
_Бартлби. (перелистывая брошюру)_ Надеюсь, это не сокращенная версия... надо же, с картинками!  
 _Локи_. Посмотри на десятой странице, как они Михаила нарисовали.  
 _Бартлби. (после паузы, шокированно)_ Это богохульство.  
 _Локи._ Я такое только в аниме видел.   
_Бартлби_. И эти парни называют себя свидетелями? Надеюсь, он на них не обиделся. О'кей, давай посмотрим, что у нас тут... _(задумчиво перелистывает страницы)_ Хммм... мы должны связаться с пергамским отрядом ангелов... и фиатирским отрядом ангелов...  
 _Локи_. Что?!  
 _Бартлби_. И сардийской группой... и с филадельфийцами, и даже с отморозками из Лаодикии.  
 _Локи_. Да ну их к дьяволу, справимся сами.  
 _Бартлби._ Уверен?  
 _Локи_. Абсолютно. У меня есть огненный меч. У тебя есть дробовик.  
 _Бартлби_. Уже нет. Я его выбросил, после того, как мы замочили того сатаниста из видеосалона. И кстати, я до сих пор не уверен, что он был сатанистом.  
 _Локи._ Он слушал Джастина Бибера, этого достаточно.  
 _Бартлби. (вздрагивая)_ Как вспомню, сразу хочется убить его еще раз. _(напевает)_ Бэйби бэйби бэйби ооуувау _(еще раз вздрагивает, очнувшись)_ Так... еще нам нужно будет завалиться к двадцати четырем старцам с первого уровня и получить у них точные указания насчет сроков.  
 _Локи_. К старейшинам? Да они же маразматики. С гуслями, лампочками и коровами.  
 _Бартлби._ Что ты имеешь против домашних животных? Твой любимый персонаж -- говорящая кошка из мультика про девочек-волшебниц.  
 _Локи. (испуганно)_ С чего ты взял?   
_Бартлби_. Да ты же хотел такую татуировку, пока Метатрон тебя не отговорил.  
 _Локи_. Вот сволочь. Я просил его никому не рассказывать.  
 _Бартлби_. Нашел кого просить. Он глас божий, он не может просто взять и заткнуться.  
 _Локи_. Насчет старцев.  
 _Бартлби_. М?  
 _Локи_. Зачем что-то у них выяснять, если она прямо поручила это дело нам? Мне кажется, это устаревший текст. Давай пропустим первую часть и сосредоточимся на главной задаче.  
 _Бартлби_. Не получится. Сначала придется выпустить всадников.  
 _Локи_. Кого?!  
 _Бартлби_. Забыл, что ли. Всадники. Четыре мужика. На лошадях.   
_Локи_. Дай посмотреть _(забирает у него брошюру)_  
 _Бартлби._ Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь читаешь, кроме художественной литературы?  
 _Локи. (читает брошюру, возмущенно)_ Я правильно понял?! Чтобы уничтожить мир, нам нужны какие-то гребаные ковбои?  
 _Бартлби_. Да, а еще огромное количество насекомых, красный дракон, духовой оркестр и одна блудница.  
 _Локи. (читает)_ ...безмолвие на небе, как бы на полчаса...  
 _Бартлби_. Хорошо, вырубим спутники. Еще?  
 _Локи_. ...и сделались град и огонь, смешанные с кровью, и пали на землю; и третья часть дерев сгорела, и вся трава зеленая сгорела.  
 _Бартлби_. Достали эти спецэффекты. Дальше?  
 _Локи. (читает брошюру)_ По виду своему саранча была подобна коням, приготовленным на войну; и на головах у ней как бы венцы, похожие на золотые, лица же ее — как лица человеческие; и волосы у ней — как волосы у женщин, а зубы у ней были, как у львов... Ну и где мы такое возьмем?  
 _Бартлби_. Чувак, мы все еще в Калифорнии. Есть здесь один городишко, называется Голливуд. _(задумчиво)_ Вот его стоило бы уничтожить первым.  
 _Локи. (читая дальше)_ Царем над собою она имела ангела бездны; имя ему по-еврейски Аваддон, а по-гречески Аполлион... что за мужик, я такого не помню?  
 _Бартлби_. Я тоже, но он не наша проблема. Его приведет саранча. Наймем какого-нибудь безработного актера, здесь их целая тьма.  
 _Локи_. Разве нам не нужен настоящий?  
 _Бартлби. (устало)_ Ты ничему не учишься. Неудивительно, что в прошлый раз мы так налажали. Все, что написано в Писании -- настоящее. Даже когда фальшивое.  
 _Локи_. Не увлекайся схоластикой, друг мой. _(листая брошюру)_ А это правда Иоанн писал? Я его помню, хороший был парень, интеллигентный, начитанный. Увлекался гностицизмом, пока не нарвался на Иисуса.  
 _Бартлби. (скучающим тоном)_ Нет, не он, а один старый псих, который жил при Нероне. Локи, неважно, кто это писал. Главное, что мы должны сделать все по правилам, чтобы все получилось. Все это необходимо для антуража. А работать будем мы.   
_Локи_. Тебе нужен новый дробовик.  
 _Бартлби_. И новая тачка. Снимем шлюху и оденем ее в какие-нибудь восточные тряпки, потому что она типа из Вавилона.  
 _Локи_. Может, вместо Вавилона поедем в Вегас?  
 _Бартлби_. Ни за что. Ты слишком впечатлительный. Ты спалил казино, когда решил, что они жульничают.   
_Локи_. Они правда жульничали! Там столы были с магнитами.  
 _Бартлби_. Смирись, мужик. Все врут. Особенно люди.  
 _Локи_. Да, кстати, а почему она вообще решила их всех убить? Она же всегда любила их больше нас.  
 _Бартлби. (пожимая плечами)_ Ну, не знаю. Может, они ее чем-то расстроили.  
 _Локи_. Не того папу выбрали? Истребили сумчатого волка?   
_Бартлби_. Спорим, это из-за того корейского мужика, у которого миллиард просмотров на ютубе!  
 _Локи_. Ты прав, она больше по "битлам". Могла и расстроиться. Хотя парень на стоянке сказал, что конец света близок, потому что в Калифорнии разрешили однополые браки.  
 _Бартлби_. Не хотел тебе говорить, но они думают, что и Содом мы за это самое сожгли.  
 _Локи_. Охренеть. Так вот почему он на нас так пялился.   
_Бартлби_. Ну да.   
_Локи_. Надо было его утешить, сказать, что мы приехали в Эл-Эй не жениться, а всего-навсего истребить тридцать восемь грешников.  
 _Бартлби_. _(разглядывая Локи)_ И как ему такое в голову пришло. В жизни бы на тебе не женился.  
 _Локи_. Даже не мечтай, чувак.  
 _Бартлби_. Что там дальше в этой книжке?  
 _Локи_. _(читает)_ От этих трех язв, от огня, дыма и серы, выходящих изо рта их, умерла третья часть людей... я правильно понял? Нам надо уничтожить... _(считает в уме)_ два миллиарда триста... да мы раньше скопытимся, чем они.  
 _Бартлби_. Ерунда. Помнишь эпидемию в тысяча триста сорок восьмом? Ты тоже тогда считал, что не справимся.  
 _Локи. (листая страницы, тоскливо)_ Нет, ну в самом деле, почему мы просто не можем просто все сжечь?  
 _Бартлби_. Ты такой нытик. Все будет о'кей. Наберем массовку, построим декорации, запустим через сеть какой-нибудь флэшмоб, соберем побольше зрителей... Ну а потом придет Михаил и замочит тех, кто остался.  
 _Локи_. Да, это он умеет. В жизни не видел большего психа.  
 _Бартлби_. Ничего удивительного, он же игрозависимый. Ты знал, что он режется в Линейку, когда не на службе?  
 _Локи_. Серьезно?  
 _Бартлби_. Никнейм "Первый архангел". У него на сервере целый боевой отряд. Называют себя "Беспощадными", и знаешь, чувак, они действительно такие. Девять малолетних задротов, раньше было десять, но один из них пару недель назад взял отцовский дробовик и пошел играть в свою школу.  
 _Локи_. Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, тоже геймер?  
 _Бартлби_. Ну, пока я восстанавливался с прошлого раза... _(гордо)_ Второй в общем рейтинге. Надо мной только Ракета, но он слишком крут, Ракету мне не обойти. Чумовой пацан.  
 _Локи_. Эй!  
 _Бартлби_. Что?  
 _Локи_. Насчет рая... ты правда туда хочешь?  
 _Бартлби_. А ты что, нет?  
 _Локи_. Да я вот думаю, может, лучше останемся здесь и продолжим развлекаться?  
 _Бартлби_. Знаю я твои развлечения. Я только-только привел голову в порядок. После того, как наша великая мать взорвала ее, она выглядела как кусок дерьма.  
 _Локи_. Этот мир не так плох. Вспомни, как весело нам было.  
 _Бартлби_. Особенно во время диспута о филиокве.  
 _Локи_. А выборы в декабре?  
 _Бартлби_. И рядом не стояли. Потянут на шесть очков из десяти.  
 _Локи_. Подумай, чего мы лишимся, если Земля загнется.  
 _Бартлби._ Фастфуда? Леди Гаги? Новой версии айфона?  
 _Локи_. Я скажу только одно слово. _(подумав)_ Нет, четыре. "Звездные войны" от Диснея!  
 _Бартлби_. Я и старые-то не смотрел.  
 _Локи_. Ладно, а как насчет азиатского порно?  
 _Бартлби. (отмахиваясь)_ Нам все равно нечем.   
_Локи_. Рождественские елки?  
 _Бартлби._ Через тысячу лет их уже не останется.  
 _Локи_. Хорошо. Я приберег это напоследок. Синнабоны.  
 _Бартлби_. _(присвистывая)_ Черт, а ты прав, мужик.  
 _Локи_. И сериал про хромого доктора.  
 _Бартлби_. Плевать на твоего доктора, я вот Мартина читаю.   
_Локи_. _(смеется)_ Хо-хо. Не повезло тебе, чувак.  
 _Бартлби_. Я, конечно, мог бы пойти к нему и прямо спросить, чем все закончится.  
 _Локи_. Ну так в чем проблема? Давай скатаемся.  
 _Бартлби. (мрачно)_ Ненавижу спойлеры.  
 _Локи_. Так что? Может, еще подумаем? Или отложим? Хотя бы дадим Квентину снять новый фильм?  
 _Бартлби. (сворачивая брошюру в трубку)_. Торопиться некуда. Нужно как следует изучить инструкцию. Старцам написать. С лаодикийскими договориться.  
 _Локи_. А на лошадях мы можем и сами. _(вглядываясь куда-то)_ "Форд мустанг" тебя устроит?  
 _Бартлби. (отодвигая его плечом)_ Я поведу.

Fin


End file.
